Life Will Go on
by Christye-Lupin
Summary: Nem sempre é facil tomar decisões... Mas há certas atitudes que podem fazer o mundo desmoronar...Song fic D/G


**Disclaimer: Bem... Vocês sabem que as personagens não me pertencem mas, em todo caso: As personagens são propriedade de J.K. Rowling. **

**É uma songfic.**

**N/A: É a primeira vez que eu publico uma fic então, gostaria muito de receber reviews com criticas, boas ou ruins. E gostaria de dedicar essa publicação para a minha amiga Luciane que, foi quem me incentivou a publica-la. Brigada Lu, eu te adoro!**

**Bem.. vamos a leitura...**

**Life will go on (Chris Isaack)**

A vida continuará

Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend 

Céus partidos, problemas que as flores não irão consertar.

Say goodbye knowing that this is the end 

Diga adeus sabendo que esse é o fim

Tender dreams, shadows fall 

Sonhos doloridos caem as sombras.

Love too sweet, to recall 

Amor tão doce para recordar

Dry your eyes, Face the dawn 

Seus olhos secos encaram o amanhecer.

Life will go on 

A vida continuará

All day long thought that we still had a chance 

Todos os dias eu penso que nos ainda temos uma chance

Letting go, this is the end of romance 

Terminando, este é o fim do romance.

Broken hearts find your way 

Corações quebrados procurando seu caminho

Make it throught just this day 

Conseguir passar por esse dia

Face the world on your own 

Enfrentar o mundo por nossa conta

Life will go on, life will go on 

A vida continuará, a vida continuará.

There'll be blues skys, every true love 

Haverá céus azuis, todo verdadeiro amor.

Someday I'll hold you again 

Algum dia irei te abraçar de novo

There'll be blues skies in a better world, darlin' 

Haverá céus azuis num mundo melhor, amor.

Tender dreams, shadows fall 

Sonhos doloridos caem às sombras.

Love too sweet, to recall 

Amor tão doce para recordar

Dry your eyes, Face the dawn 

Seus olhos secos encaram o amanhecer.

Life will go on, life will go on 

A vida continuará, a vida continuará.

Broken heart find your way 

Coração quebrado procurando seu caminho

Make it throught just this day 

Conseguir passar por esse dia

Face the world on your own 

Enfrentar o mundo por nossa conta

Life will go on 

A vida continuará

Eu o vi se distanciando lentamente. E o espaço que ia se formando entre nós era gélido. Segurava as lágrimas que já fugiam do meu controle, assim como a força das minhas pernas.

Ele estava indo embora e eu não podia fazer nada.

No meu coração um vazio cortante invadia minha alma e, tudo a minha volta ia perdendo a cor... lentamente... acompanhando os passos dele para longe de mim...

Tudo parecia estranhamente irreal, as imagens pareciam tão incomuns que me senti em um mundo que não era meu...

Esperei que ele desaparecesse do meu campo de visão... Busquei a parede mais próxima e, finalmente, despi a mascara da fortaleza deixando meu corpo escorregar até o chão e as lagrimas correrem livremente pelo meu rosto buscando desesperadamente um conforto impossível.

Naquele momento meu mundo havia desmoronado e, com ele, meus sonhos... meus planos... minha vida... Ele havia levado tudo.

Por quanto tempo fiquei ali, esperando que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse? Eu não tenho idéia.

As lagrimas já haviam se esgotado e eu ainda não tinha força para me levantar; meu corpo parecia acompanhar a paralisia da minha alma.

Uma pergunta que não saia da minha mente é: por que ele havia um dia ficado para, pouco tempo depois ir embora? E, por que eu havia deixado ele ir, sem ao menos uma explicação decente?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. Após anos de trevas, havia finalmente encontrado uma estrela na minha vida, alguém que fazia o sol nascer todos os dias na minha vida.

Como tudo na minha vida, foi realmente difícil aceitar que isso poderia estar acontecendo comigo e, após não ter mais como fugir do que estava sentindo, ainda assim não conseguia agir para que tudo virasse realidade.

Ela não merecia que eu apagasse todo seu brilho com a minha escuridão e, por que ela se envolveria com alguém como eu?

Para minha surpresa, aconteceu... Numa noite cheia de magia e alguma discussão... Depois desse dia, ficou impossível continuar fingindo que nada estava acontecendo e, eu tive aquele anjo na minha vida.

Encarar aqueles olhos amendoados e enxergar a dor q ela estava sentindo, sabendo que era eu o causador desse sofrimento todo. Eu estava sufocando! Cada palavra que saia da minha boca era como se um punhal fosse fincado no meu coração. Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo? E todas as respostas que me vinham eram sempre tão sem sentido.

Eu havia mentido pra ela... e sei que ela não me perdoaria por este erro, por tê-la envolvido em uma historia cheia de chantagens e relacionamentos de fachadas.

Eu tinha que deixá-la... era isso! E, se tem algo que eu aprendi e sempre levei a serio é que existem atitudes que, simplesmente, você tem que tomar, mesmo que ela fira as pessoas que você ama.

Por isso, quando ela não disse nada e eu virei as costas e, dei o primeiro passo, meu mundo voltou a ficar nas trevas. Eu não podia olhar para trás, eu não resistiria... E a cada passo que eu dava para longe do meu anjo, era como se estivesse deixando com ela, meus sonhos, meu coração... minha alma. Era tudo dela... eu sou dela... isso eu sabia que não mudaria nunca.

Eu gostaria de poder chorar... Mas um Malfoy nunca chora em publico. Aparatei em meu quarto, que era sempre propositalmente escuro e, lá, deixei extravasar toda minha raiva, frustração e dor... Tive que abandonar meu amor, meu único amor... meu anjo... minha pequena... A minha Weasley...


End file.
